


Day 3 // Nov 3: Come He(e)re

by Anonymous



Series: SquipJer Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Butt Plugs, Closet Sex, Coming In Pants, Jeremy in Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael and Eric take care of a needy Jeremy in a nearby closet. The bratty sub gets what he asked for. Enjoy.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip/Michael Mell
Series: SquipJer Appreciation Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537633
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous Fics, Squip/Jeremy Appreciation Week 2019





	Day 3 // Nov 3: Come He(e)re

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
Bored

"Michael..." Jeremy whined.

Jeremy has been on edge since getting to the banquet dinner. He didn't want to go but Michael had insisted and it didn't help when the Squip backed him up.

At this point they been here almost 4 hours, and all Jeremy has wanted was some cuddles from his two boyfriends. And maybe a good fuck. But they were stuck here.

Jeremy sprung up an idea ahead of time though in case they stayed too long, and now he put that plan into motion.

"Michael" Jeremy whispered in his ear quietly.

"Jermey if tell me you're bored one more time I swear."

"No." Jeremy shook his head, a grin spreading across his face.

____________

Michael pushed Jeremy roughly against the wall of the closet.

"I can't believe you'd tease me like that. Here of all places." Michael growled out, Jeremy chuckled at the unintentional pun but was cut off by Micheals hand palming him, and the Squip's lips against his neck.

"You've been very naughty Jeremy." Eric, whispered into Jeremy's ear. " I think a punishment is in place, don't you Michael?" Eric asked while hovering above Jeremy.

"Yes," Michael agreed, lust clouding his eyes. "I have an idea, just follow with me Eric."

Michael flipped Jeremy so he was pushed up against the wall, he felt a hand unzip his pants but not pull them down.

Jeremy whined, bucking for contact but Eric scolded him for the movement, warning him.

Jeremy waited but gasped upon feeling his pants pulled down in only the back.

His dick was still strained against his dress pants but his ass was free for whatever the other two wanted.

"You weren't lying, at least that's good." Michael commented.

It was true, Jeremy really had wore lingerie and a butt plug to the banquet.

Micheal pulled his cheeks apart and moved the laced underwear aside. He stared at Jeremy's hole stretched by the thick plug.

"So needy huh. Couldn't wait til after so you decided to stay stretched and ready for me to pound into you at any time." Micheal growled into Jeremy's ear.

"You're such a wore for our cocks huh?" Eric cut in.

"I'm your whore, all yours." Jeremy begged, "Touch me please."

A rough hand came down on Jeremy's ass, he felt the sting linger but fade as Micheal spoke,

"You are in no place to make orders."

Michael paused his actions and rubbed the tender skin of Jeremy's ass "Color?" He whispered softly.

"Green" Jeremy shivered. Michael's eyes clouded with lust once more as he pulled the plug from Jeremy's ass roughly.

Jeremy let out a whine at the loss but gasped as he felt 2 fingers enter immediately after.

Michael thrust his fingers harshly as The Squip decided to jump into action too.

"So hungry for touch aren't Jeremy. Do you want more Jeremy?" Eric whispered into Jeremy's ear.

"Answer me," they growled as their hand came in contact with Jermey's thigh.

"Yes," Jeremy breathed out, "Please. Give me more," he moaned, bucking back against the three fingers now in his ass.

"Then beg."

Micheal's other hand tightened around Jeremy's hip, forming bruises as Jeremy began whining and moaning. He let out strings of 'please' 'Do whatever you want' and 'I'll do anything' a few times.

Michael and The Squip made eye contact silently nodding and moving into action. Michael removed his fingers in favor of replacing it with his dick.

As he thrust into Jeremy, the brown haired boy couldn't hold back his moans and pleas.

The Squip shoved his own fingers in Jeremy's mouth,

"We don't want anyone else hearing how much of a whore you are, not yet anyway." Eric smirked as Jeremy lapped at the digits materialized in his mouth.

Micheal thrust particularly hard and Jermey could feel his ever growing erection begin to hurt. He whined again, hand moving to relieve some pressure but Eric stopped him.

"Tsk tsk. Touching yourself without permission, at this point you're asking for it Jeremy." The Squip moved Jeremy's hand out of place in favor of materializing his hand inside of Jeremy's pants.

Jeremy perked at the thought of his pressure being relieved. But his thoughts were wrong as Eric wrapped their fingers tightly around Jeremy, preventing him from any release at all.

Jeremy whined desperately around Squip's fingers, the ones on his cock and in his mouth.

Jeremy could feel Michael begin to move faster, and he almost bit down on Eric's fingers when Michael found his prostate.

Eric squeezed tighter around Jeremy's dick to make sure he didn't cum, causing him to release a desperate whine.

Michael was doing his best not to make too many sounds but the sight of Jeremy wrecked and Eric's dominance threw him over the edge.

He bit the back of Jeremy's neck to muffle his moans as he spilled his seed into Jeremy's ass.

After Micheal had come down from his high, he slowly pulled out of the still horny man in front of him.

Micheal smirked and nodded at Eric who removed their fingers from Jermey's mouth in favor of reaching in his pocket to retrieve the butt plug.

They wiped their fingers on the plug to add some ease to it, but where it was going wasn't needed.

Micheal slid the plug back to its original home and wiped away cum that seeped out of Jeremy's ass.

Jeremy gasped at the feeling of the warm cum lingering and turned around to see Michael tuck himself back in his pants.

"Wait but I'm still..."

Micheal roughly pulled his pants up and opened the door slightly, "Being punished." Michael growled and shoved Jeremy out the door.

Eric returned to their holographic form but kept his hand in Jeremy's pants for the makeshift cock ring to continue doing its job.

"And bad boys being punished don't get to clean up." Eric whispered as they directed Jeremy back to the crowd of people.

Micheal returned 10 minutes later, right as rain, and a smirk on his face.

They stayed another 20 minutes before they made their way to the door. But Eric made sure to occasionally stroke Jeremy, keeping him still painfully hard in his pants.

'Still Green Jeremy dearest?' Eric asked through there connection.

'So green. Granny Smith Apple Green, fucking grass just rained on green.' Jeremy's thoughts ran wild as Eric gave him a particularly good flick of the wrist, pre-cum smearing the inside of the lacy garments.

They had grabbed their coats and exited the building with no fuss. Just as they turned the corner, Micheal striding in front of him. Micheal turned around and said,

"Jeremy, Come Here."

Eric released his fingers and pulled away. All it took was a few seconds of his dick rubbing against the silky underwear for him to cum. Jeremy's eyes to rolled to the back of his head as he leaned against the wall next to him.

His orgasm was sharp and quick, but reliving too. Jeremy stood, softly moaning as Eric carded their fingers through his hair and Micheal stood in front of him, gently coaxing him.

Jeremy's cock spurted the last of its cum out against the now sticky underwear, stained in cum almost entirely.

Jeremy sighed and fell into Micheal's waiting arms. The trio returned home to take care of one Jeremy Heere.


End file.
